


Subduction

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Belly Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, subduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats
Summary: One of the worst missions Ever and you happen to have loki as your back up as you become the Entertainment. While he gets to watch





	Subduction

You waited as you watched the other girls dance, until it was your turn. How you wound up here, in this mess. You didn’t know (well you had your suspicions), all you knew was someone that had assigned you this mission, thought they were very funny. Though you wanted to kill them and once this was over, and once you find out who was going to be your next sight down the scope of your sniper rifle. This was humility, discriminating, degrading, you were disgusted. You tried to think that it could be worse. You could be stripping. Luckily you were not though the out fit your wore could come close to a strippers. 

The emerald green and gold brassiere was digging just under the sides of your breasts, all you could see when you looked down was the top of your own tits. Your mid drift exposed, the skirt well it was more like low riding panties with strips of fabric, with tiny little gold coins that made a jingle sound every time you moved. Your hair was loosely up. You had a chain wrapped around you stomach that threaded through a belly ring you hadn’t had since high school. 

When Tony approached you with this assignment he had asked if you ever had dance before. Not really thinking anything of it. You said you had, you did ballet and tap as a kid. Then Nat had to come up behind you and say something about knowing more exotic dancing. You could have killed her, once you figured out what was going on. You had ask for them to send her but she was “conveniently” on another mission with Wanda. When you asked who was going with you as back up. Tony had coughed out the word Loki. Great this was not going to go in your favor. Not that you didn’t find him extremely hot. It’s just he acted like he didn’t like you, no matter how hard you tried to be kind to him. Then you found out it was going to be on another realm. It just kept going down hill after that. 

Loki of course used his Silver tongue to get him a high position as a guest with the king that ruled this planet. He got a nice room unlike you, you were housed with the other girls, though you went “slave” just the entertainment. Most of the girls would end up going along with one of the King’s guest for the night. You worked your way to be the King’s favorite he never let you go with any guest unless you wanted to and you never did even if this was day 4. And you still never saw loki out there the last 3 nights. 

As you looked out over the room, you spotted Loki talking with the king, laughing about something. As soon as your name was announced, you saw the king look to loki with joy. Most likely saying wonderful things about you. The over weight King was evil and yet seem to have a soft spot for his entertainment as long as you obeyed. The lights dimmed as you came out. The music started off slowly, reminding you of your time spent in India. Mist filled the room as you started. Your hips moved in a slow figure eights. The snake resting over your shoulders. As you sway your way to the king first. You flirtingly dancing for him at first. The snake moved about crawling your form as you moved. Looking over at loki who had a drink in his hand, and smirk on his face. Before the king could touch you, you moved over to Loki.

“Get me the hell out of here! Please.” You whispered in a hissed tone, right into Loki’s ear as you circled him, making it look like he was your pray. You turned you back resting on his your head on his shoulder, hands moving in front of him. He could feel you body against his move to the beat of the music. 

“I’ll get you out of here if, if you can seduce me love.” He purred you could hear the smirk in his voice. “Make me want to take you to my chambers, I was granted any girl I want after all.” You pushed off of Loki, you ass hitting his back in spite. If he wants subduction then you were going to give it to him. You were going to find the in stripper and give him a damn good lap dance. Your hand glided along his handsome face as you sauntered away. The music picked up. Dancing, shaking your hips, chest for a few other men. Before returning to the god, making sure you gave him a damn good show, for him smug eyes to watch.

This wouldn’t be the first time you’ve had to seduce a man. Even if he was a god he still desires women. You were just like Nat after all, a female assassin. Your body was just as deadly as your aim. And with Loki siting like a damn whore it was easy to squeeze between his legs. Swaying your body, your hands on his shoulders as you chest was in his face. Your thigh rubbing against his growing cock. 

“Fine if it gets me the fuck out of his bed and back in my own.” You whispered. As your head dipped down. You even nipped at his ear. Flipping yourself around. You hips snapped back and forth, side to sides. Rolling you hips in his lap, head rest on his shoulders. You could feel him trying to not move let alone breath. That’s when you grabbed his hand placing them on each side of your bare torso just under breasts. You felt his hands tremble against your skin. It was like he had never touched a woman before. Oh this was so easy. His hands started to move attempting to roam along your body. Spinning away from him a smirk on your face as you do, dancing for the next man. Watching the god for the first time, trying to recomposes himself. 

Soon the song was over, as you to you bow, skipping out of the room to be with the other girls until you were needed more. You and the other girls were feed some what well. You had fruits you never new existed you were trying to figure out how to smuggle them back to earth. You were in mid conversation with a two of the girls that was from other planet as yourself though both looked human if it weren’t for one of the girls had purple skin. The other girl had vibrant colored scales for skin, you never thought her skin would be silky smooth. When one of the guards came into the room. All chatter died down. 

“You y/n, the king has asked for your presence now.” The man hissed grabbing you roughly. He was one of the guards you were definitely going to kill when you got the chance. He treated the girl like they where nothing as he pushed you out. Loki saw the way the guard handed you. It made loki seethed. Once you were in front of the king. The guard pushed you down kneel in front of him and Loki. 

“Yes my king?” You asked head down though your eye peeled over to loki. He didn’t look too happy. 

“Y/n tonight you have been honored to provide entertainment to our special guest my dear.” The kings fat hand pulled you chin up to look at him. “I want you to take very good care of him my dear. Make this kingdom proud. And if he is pleased with your performance in all things. You will be gratefully rewarded.” His fat stubby thumb rubbed you cheek. 

“Yes, my king.” Nodding, your eyes looked over to loki. 

“That’s my girl. You may go.” He dismissed you and Loki. Grabbing your elbow gently he guided you out of the grand room. Walking down the hallway with Loki was quite. Soon you both heard heavy foot steps behind you. Turning to see the guard following. You knew he was there to make sure Loki took you to his room and would wait for you even if it was all night until Loki was “done” with you. 

Once in Loki lavish room. He shut the door using his magic to make sure the door stayed lock. You Looked over to Loki who was still facing the door it looked like he was trying to clam himself. You knew what you felt when you dance for Loki, he was uncomfortable hard. Loki finally turned around to look at you. His eyes racked over your body. Suddenly you felt a little exposed, crossing your arms over your midsection. 

“How are we getting out of here?” You questioned. Trying ignore the fact he was looking at you like pray. Turning to looked out the window. You heard no answer from the god as you turned back to look at him. He only smirked at you. Your eyebrow raised questioning him.

“Oh darling you did not do your job well. You need to work on your subduction, love.” They way his voice dropped low but deep, make you shudder. Though you scoffed at the god.

“Oh really!?” You sauntered towards the god. Way more sway in your hips then needed. Though with ever sway of your hips, cons jingled along. You were only a fraction away from his body. You looked up lips parted slightly. Your hand found it was to his leather pants. Cupping his extremely large bulge, applying enough pressure you rubbed you hand against his twitching length. “I beg to differ.” As your hand went back down cupping and rolling his balls throw his pants. You heard him trying to hold the groan from escaping his lips. “Unless you want me to fuck you, I think we’re done here.” Pulling your hand away from him. You turned around pressing your back against his chest as you swayed your hip making your ass grind against his cock. Before fully pushing away from him.


End file.
